1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for cleaning and polishing jewelry and the like, and, more particularly, to an improved and comprehensive cleaning device that can clean jewelry or the like initially by electro-cleaning and subsequently by means of steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, jewelry, precious gems and metals have been cleaned by various processes. These processes include electro-polishing, ultrasonic cleaning, chemical action cleaning and other processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,005 issued May 5, 1987, to Edson teaches an electrolytic process employing a non-toxic electrolytic solution. This reference teaches some of the basic concepts of electro-polishing and is specifically directed to a solution to be used in the basic electro-polishing process. Such a process necessarily has its drawbacks relating to the removal of amounts of the metal being polished. This results in the obvious drawback of loss of some of the precious metal forming the piece of jewelry Additionally, problems have been experienced with regard to production of the metal adjacent gemstones or the like forming a part of the jewelry. This often causes the gems to be loose in their fittings and sometimes results in the stones being detached from a metal support. Additional significant problems arise in using an electro-polishing process in small scale operations such as cleaning jewelry (as opposed to cleaning steel or the like, on an industrial level). Electro-stripping (the jewelry acts as an anode at positive potential) causes problems due to the large amount of current drawn during the process. The process can often be dangerous to a user especially when dealing in small scales with arrangements including burners, conductive beakers and power supplies with lead lines going to the jewelry and the conductive beaker.
Ultrasonic cleaning has been used in the jewelry fields due to its ease of use in small scale operation such as the cleaning of jewelry (as opposed to the cleaning of steel or the like in industrial settings). Such ultrasonic arrangements may be sized for the cleaning of individual jewelry items and may be easily used with little danger to a jeweler or operator of the equipment. Unfortunately, ultrasonic cleaning tends to damage jewelry and particularly damages jewelry with gemstone settings and the like. Ultrasonic cleaning tends to vibrate the stones to either cause the stones to be disengaged from the jewelry setting or to become chipped or cracked as a result of the ultrasonic cleaning. Accordingly, ultrasonic cleaning provides a convenient arrangement but, the damage to jewelry is unacceptable, especially the damage to the jewelry after repeated ultrasonic cleanings.
Thermal and chemical actions have been employed to clean metal and stones for some time. Unfortunately, some chemicals and thermal action on a small scale tends to be dangerous due to the high heat levels and the caustic nature of the chemicals. Additionally, some chemical and thermal action tends to erode the metals and can significantly damage jewelry over time. As with other processes, chemical action tends to loosen gemstones mounted in metal settings of the jewelry. Such thermal chemical processes may include alkaloid or acid substances which act on the metal or gem surface to result in cleaning action.
The known processes suffer from several different problems. The electro-stripping processes tend to be awkward and extremely dangerous when used to clean jewelry and the like. Accordingly, electro-stripping is more often used in industrial metallurgical processes. Ultrasonic cleaners readily adapt to use by jewelers due to the known compact arrangements which are safe and easy to use. Unfortunately, ultrasonic cleaners tend to damage jewelry to a great extent and do not provide the desirable cleaning effect which the electro-stripping processes provide.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,673, a device for cleaning and polishing jewelry is described that provides for cleaning of jewelry items or the like in a two-step processxe2x80x94first electro-cleaning in a bath tank, and, subsequently, exposing the item to be cleaned to a jet of steam to remove any remaining or entrapped contaminants. However, this patented device had a number of drawbacks. Steam is generated by heating a water tank, essentially utilizing a small boiler. This requires a container that could withstand high pressures. Such containers are both dangerous and costly, particularly since additional valves are also needed in order to prevent excessive pressures from building up within the container and for selectively releasing steam from the water tank. Additionally, the electro-cleaning tank of the ""673 patent is described as containing conductive fluid that is heated to enhance the activity of the electro-cleaning action. In the aforementioned patent, separate heating elements are provided for both the electro-cleaning tank as well as for the water container or reservoir used to generate the steam. The use of separate heaters, again, increases the cost and overall reliability of the unit. Thus, while the additional costs might be acceptable for use by the jewelry trade or the like, the additional costs and dangers inherent in the use of the previous device rendered it unacceptable for wider marketing to the general public and average consumers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device for cleaning jewelry and the like adapted to be used by jewelers to clean jewelry in a non-industrial or xe2x80x9cat homexe2x80x9d setting.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cleaning device as in the previous object that is simple to operate.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a cleaning device as in the previous objects that is safe to operate.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cleaning device of the type under discussion that is effective in cleaning jewelry without damaging it, without erosion on metallic surfaces of the jewelry or the like.
In order to achieve the above objects, as well as others which will become evident hereafter, a cleaning device for jewelry and the like in accordance with the present invention includes a housing having an electro-cleaning portion and steam cleaning portion. A cleaning bath tank is provided that is formed of an electrically conductive material, said tank being supported within said electro-cleaning portion of said housing and being connectable to an electric potential and being fillable with a conductive fluid that exhibits enhanced cleaning properties when heated. An electrical conductor extends into the interior region of said tank, and is electrically insulated from said tank, and connectable to an electric potential. An insert, in the form of a basket, is movable in relation to said tank and positionable therein. Said insert includes a support surface that supports at least one conductive engagement means for providing electrical conductive engagement with the jewelry or other item to be cleaned. Said insert is arranged to avoid direct electrical contact between said conductive engagement means and said tank. A water reservoir is provided within said housing, and a steam nozzle is provided at said steam cleaning portion. A single heating element heats both the conductive fluid introduced into said tank, and the water drawn from said water reservoir for converting the water into steam, within the heating element, for release through said steam nozzle. In this manner, electrical current can flow through the jewelry being cleaned and said conductive engagement means and said conductive fluid in said tank and said tank, when said conductive engagement means is electrically connected to said conductor and said tank when filled with a conductive fluid to allow electrolytic action between said tank and the jewelry to be cleaned and, subsequently, to allow remaining contaminants to be removed by means of steam by moving the jewelry from said tank into proximity with said steam nozzle from said steam nozzle.
In another variation of the invention, the cleaning action in said cleaning bath tank is effective when the conductive fluid is at ambient temperature (i.e., without being heated). With such a conductive fluid, the heating element need not heat the cleaning bath tank and can be used to only convert water from the water reservoir into steam. Advantageously, feeding means are provided for selectively feeding water from said water reservoir into said steam generating means for generating steam on demand so that only water that is pumped from the water reservoir into the steam generating means is converted into steam upon actuation of said feeding means to feed a predetermined amount of water from said water tank to said steam generating means.